Tachi Senju
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age=17 |height= |weight=185 cm |classification=B-rank |nature type=Wind Release |relationship=Uetto Senju~Father |Kekkei Genkai= Magnet Release |occupations=Rōnin |rank= |ninja registration= |academy age= |chunin age= |affiliations= Samurai 7 |clan=Senju Clan, |shippuden=No |jutsu=Ogame Ryū, Iaidō, Iaigiri, Chakura Nagashi, Shurikenjutsu, Bakuryūgeki, Sōgu: Tensasai, Sōshōryū, Fūton: Shinkūjin, Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku, Fūton: Shinkū Renpa, Fūton: Shinkūgyoku, Fūton: Shinkūha, Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto, Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu, Fūton: Kakeami, Kamaitachi no Jutsu, Ōkamaitachi, Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, Bukujutsu, |tools=Katana, Senbon, Shuriken, Kunai, Bakusaidama, Kyodai Sensu, Iron Sands, }} Background Senju, Tachi was born into the village of Konohagakure as the son of Kirk, aka Uetto Senju, and Light. In his earlier years he keep to his mother mostly sense his father was hardly around due to his duties as a Shinobi of the Leaf Village. Tachi and his mother had a close bond as she was always there for him in his earlier years tending to his needs. It was the bidding of his mother that Tachi not join the Ninja Academy to follow in his father’s footsteps as she viewed the life of a Shinobi to be one filled with blood and wickedness. Despite the attempts Light had made for Tachi to live the normal life of a villager Uetto had seen other wise and had the boy trained from an early age by a private tutor. It was at this early age Tachi began to train and learn the arts of weaponry. The boy was taught how to wield a katana to nearly a flawless degree. It became that Tachi viewed his tutor more of a father figure then Uetto himself. Around the time Uetto was appointed to be the Patrol Captain of Konohagakure Tachi’s mother passed from natural causes, leading the boy to develop a more solitary attitude towards others and keep to himself mainly. At this point the only important figure in young Tachi’s life was his Master, whom was sickly from a disease in his elder age. Tahci began to train with Uetto himself who taught him to use the Wind Element to his advantage in conjugation to his weapons. Tachi also began to train intensely in his physical attributes and learned the art of infusing his chakra to enhance his body skills. Upon Uetto becoming the Leader of the Senju Clan Tachi was to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a noble Shinobi of Konoha; however, he left the village as a Rounin due to the death of his Master. Tachi could not be considered Rogue to the village as he was never a Shinobi to start with. After leaving he has traveled the world as a wonderer increasing his skills along the way. He claims to be of the Senju Clan although he holds no strong bonds to his father nor the clan itself. Personality Tachi host a rather solitary attitude seeming to find interest in very little, other then fighting and training. He tends to keep to himself unless he needs to say something or act out in some form. He generally walks around as if always calm but ready to act in an instant causing hit body language to show his distrust in people. It is truly unknown as to why Tachi wonders from place to place, but he is known not to stay in one location for an extended amount of time. Although, Tachi may come across as someone who could care less about others he is actually a kind hearted person. He seems to show this kindness to women and children the most as he will lend aid to those in need of help. He also seems to be of a protective nature as he feels the need to give aid to those weaker them himself or in trouble finding those who prey on the weak to be scum. The teen is not one to start a fight but yet is quick to follow a challenge or defend others through fighting. It seems he actually gets a thrill from fighting and has a rather large killing intent to those he deems the need to cut down. Taking this into consideration he doesn’t really get involved in battles between others where both sides are matched or both sides are wising to fight each other. Appearance The teen is tall and slender, with a tone figure. His arms and legs are rather long and lanky and he wears his hair in an odd spiked style. His outfit is sandals, loose pants, an old torn sleeveless over coat that sways to the ground in the back, and several bandages that have seals placed on them. (refer to Avi) Abilities Although Tachi is considered to be a ‘B’-rank level fighter some of his skills are that of ‘A’-rank. Tachi's abilities make him well suited for close-range combat fighting, demonstrating tremendous tiajutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity, makign him be considered extremely deadly at a close range due to his physical attributes. Tachi also host a rather large chakra pool and amazing durability due to his Senju Bloodline. The teen’s live span is generally long then most having inherited Uzumaki traits from both sides of his family. Many say that Tachi is a natural born master of close combat as he picks up on adapting to different situations quickly at such a range. Ninjutsu Tachi is a Wind Release user having learned several techniques to aid in enhancing his weaponry skills. He also users these skills to caste attacks from mid-long range. Having learned to use his father’s Bukujutsu to a degree it is though that Uetto is rather gifted with the chakra nature as he has to skill to manipulate wind currents close to his being without the need of hand seals; however, his skills with the Bukujutsu are not to the extent of his father’s. Fuinjutsu Tachi talents with Fuinjutsu extend to that of Generic Sealing which he uses to store his weapons in scrolls and on seals on his clothing. Due to this Tachi can carry a near endless amount of weapons with him without being weighted down by the weapons. He also has the ability to store massive objects in rather small scrolls. Tachi has also developed a sealing technique that can store jutsu as well, to be used at a later time. This acts as an advanced form a Generic sealing as he can seal away an oncoming attack in a scroll as well as seal a person them self into scrolls through several means. Taijutsu Tachi wears extremely heavy weights on his ankles that appear deceptively light, increasing his strength at the cost of inhibiting his speed to levels that his many still consider quite fast. Upon removing the weights, Tachi's speed vastly increases, making it almost impossible to see his movements with the unaided eye. Tachi has trained so extensively he can run and even fight while unconscious, using nothing but pure muscle memory. Although, he has a considerable large amount of strength Tachi is general known for his speed and quick reactions. Along with the muscle memory he has developed Tachi seems to have obtained a six sense of sorts at close range making his reaction and counter time happen in a near instant. Truly Tachi is not a taijutsu user and these traits usually go to aiding his Kenutsu; however, he is skilled in hand to hand combat none the less. Nin-taijutsu Tachi uses a form of nin-taijutsu that increases his speed by focusing chakra to his legs and arms. This is similar to that of the Chakra Enhanced Strength as it can gift great physical attributes. Bukijutsu Tachi’s true talents lie in the art of weaponry. He is considered to be a master of Kenjutsu as he is skilled enough with a katana to have mastered the Iado Style, which he performs in a mere instant, and the Giant Tortoise Style (Ogame Ryu) which uses the wielder own body to increase the art of Kenjutsu causing the blade to be nothing more than a mere extension of the users body. It works in conjugation of gravity as well as mastery over one’s body, muscles and joints. Tachi has become so skillful in the art of Kenjutsu he can fight without thinking which cause his reaction time to be even quicker. He has trained to the point where he is just as quick in ever motion as he is in linear movements and is able to react instantly while change movement patterns. This makes his a very mobile opponent. The teen is gifted at using both Kenjutsu styles in conjugation with each other and along with some ninjutsu. His movements are so precise and fluent that when he fights it almost seems effortless or as if his body is just flowing with his attacks and counters. Tachi is also a adapt user of Shurinkenjutsu and Tessenjutsu , using wind based jutsu to enhance the rang and lethalness of these skills. Magnet Release Tachi host skills to the Magnet Release which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object. Tachi can use shuriken and kunia that when thrown and come into contact with any other object, it causes the struck target to become magnetised. One hit to the body will cause a magnetic field within the said body, making it an easy target for any further magnetised weapons to be drawn to it. However, each time the magnetism is transferred, it weakens. It is also rumered that he uses Iron Powder. Category:Male